Minato Arisato vs Es
Minato Arisato vs Es is a What-If Death Battle! It features Minato Arisato from Persona 3 and Es from XBlaze - Code: Embyro Minato vs Es.jpg|UltimateDespairDaniel Minato Arisato VS Es.png|Commander Ghost Minato vs Es V2.jpg|UltimateDespairDaniel V2 UDD Minato vs Es.jpg|UltimateDespairDaniel V3 Makoto Yuki vs Es.png|UltimateDespairDaniel V4 UDD Minato vs Es.png|UltimateDespairDaniel V5 UDD Minato vs Es v6.png|UltimateDespairDaniel V6 Description Persona vs XBlaze! At first others or their own safety didn't concern them as they'll do whatever they're asked but thanks to the people around them they opened up and begin to live life for themselves and the sake of others but just how strong is that will? Which gatekeeper is the best? Will Minato and the power of the Wild Card be superior or will Es and the Embryo be victorious? '' Interlude Daniel: A void of life, lack of emotion or their own safety, these lifeless characters once knew that feeling. '''Hibiki: Something I can relate to quite well however thanks to their bonds, they finally fight for a purpose which would result in their sacrifices for their friends.' Daniel: Should have expected that by now...*Ahem* Minato Arisato, wielder of the Wild Card Hibiki: And Es, Guardian of the Azure. I'm Hibiki Kohaku and he's Daniel Daniel: And it's our job to analyze their weapon, armor, and skills to find out who would a Death Battle! Minato Arisato {Persona 3 OST - The Voice Someone Calls} Daniel: In the year 1999 at a place called Tatsumi Port Island, a single event changed everything as a burning car crash occurred with everyone dying inside expect for only a sole child surviving. Hibiki: My, that escalated rather quickly. ''' Daniel: After covering Takumi vs Yuno, I'm expecting stuff like that to happen... '''Hibiki: However during that time an Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon known as Aigis was battling an entity Death in order to stop the coming of Nyx, a goddess that will bring the end to all life. Daniel: Failing to stop it, she was left with no choice but to seal Death within that sole survivor who was Minato Arisato. Although it seem like the worse was over at first, it wouldn't resurface until ten years later. Hibiki: In a strange twist of fate, Minato was transferred to the place years later where it all begin and became a student there. ''' Daniel: Everything was fine and good until he experienced the Dark Hour along with his fellow dormmates '''Hibiki: Who were spying on him might I add Daniel: That as well but we'll get into that later. Facing off a giant creature known as a Shadow, he was trapped until he picked up a gun and decided to fire it at himself....? Hibiki: Normally that would be quite insane but this allowed him to awaken Orpheus. This is called a Persona, a manifestation of one's inner thoughts and feelings. Daniel: And with this new power he managed to defeat the Shadow with quite ease. By that I mean another Persona bursting out of Orpheus and slashing the Shadow with ease which then resulted in him being unconscious for a week but eh details. Hibiki: After recovering he was filled in about the reason behind everything this abnormality and agreed to join S.E.E.S to help end this. ' Daniel: And I have to say, they recruited the best man for the job. This man is quite the Wild Card for their team. Literally. '''Hibiki: While normal Persona Users can only summon one Persona, Minato has a power called the Wild Card which enables him to summon up to twelve different Personas. ' Daniel: The first in his list is well obviously his first Persona he obtained Orpheus, master of strings. He can use fire skills and bash his enemies with his harp that he carries around him. 'Hibiki: Along with such others like Jack Frost a user of ice but a weakness of fire or Titania who can use wind, ice, and healing spells but has a weakness to lightning. ' Daniel: There's also his trump cards with the God of Death Thanatos. You know that Persona who burst out of Orpheus earlier. This thing is terrifying with a bunch of skills it has with Almighty, Light, Insta-Kills, and Slashing Skills. 'Hibiki: Then there's Orpheus Telos, the power of all of his bonds. Which looking like Orpheus with a color change it's vastly stronger then the original who can resist everything. ' Daniel: And lastly there's Messiah, his Ultimate Persona. What makes this one so special is his ability to boost everything including Almighty skills by 50%! That's quite powerful. Imagine the damage he can bring if he equipped this Persona with Mind Charge, Heat Riser, and Megidoloan! '''Hibiki: If that ever happens I'll know who have done it and who to bill all of the damages to Daniel: Ahaha...I'm only kidding. I would never do that so please don't.... Hibiki: Somehow I doubt that. Daniel: Do I look like another Kagura for you do punish....*Ahem* But we're not done yet as this guy has more stuff to use as he can use two Persona at once and use something called fusion spells. Thor and Take-Mikazuchi can fire severe lightning spells, become completely invincible with Vishnu and Ananta and lastly if you feel like nuking the entire building and/or city, bring the destruction with Helel and Satan who can use Armageddon to blast everything in sight! Hibiki: I'm definitely keeping you away from something like that. Daniel: I would never do such a thing. Hibiki: I doubt that heavily. Now focus on the research, Minato can also wield almost any weapon given to him. Sword, Bows, Axe, Rapier, and so on. I wonder where he finds the time to be able to wield all of them ''' Daniel: Look who's not focusing on the research now... '''Hibiki: Mind saying that out loud? Daniel: I'm good! With his power along with the rest of the members of S.E.E.S they managed to defeat many variety of shadows including multiple powerful shadows that come from the Major Arcana's. Hibiki: That also includes a stray group of Persona Users called Strega and even manage to make it to the top of the tower of Tartarus which itself houses powerful Shadows including the Reaper. ''' Daniel: But the most important feat Minato has done with managed to defeat by himself the most power, most terrifying and frightening thing in the Persona Universe...Elizabeth.... '''Hibiki: Isn't that a bit exaggerated? Daniel: No..You wouldn't understand the pain I went through.... Hibiki: *sigh* I will give her credit as she was able to one shot a Reaper and could even throw Erebus into the air. Keep in mind that Elizabeth was extremely small compared to it as Elizabeth could only grabbed it by the monster's index finger. ''' Daniel: Terrifying I tell you! '''Hibiki: Grow up will you...Now continue on with the bio Daniel: Very well...However things sadly got worse as they managed to reawaken Death by defeating all of the Major Arcana Shadows and now something called the Fall would happen which means the end of all humanity. One misfortune after another... Hibiki: They were even told that it would be impossible to stop and was offer a chance to live peacefully with no memories about it. Daniel: But with new resolves they carried on to fight it. Hibiki: Only to fail like they were told. ''' Daniel: Almost. All things did seems lost until Minato managed to unlock something call the Universe Arcana thanks to his bonds and seal away Nyx from ever bring the Fall but at a price... '''Hibiki: He had to give up his soul to become the seal which resulted in him passing away from the world. Now he stands for all eternity protecting the world all for the sake of his friends. Such a noble sacrifice Daniel: You mean until he's somehow dancing on his gr-GAH! *Gets stabbed and falls over* Hibiki: Really...? ' Daniel: Ouch....worth it.... ''Minato: I don't really care. Is dying that scary to you? Es Daniel: The Embryo. Something that has the ability to become anything. Many people seek to gain this power with one of them being Souichiro Unomaru. '''Hibiki: He wanted to use it to create something called the T-System which would control the mind and will of every person in the world but before he could hope to achieve such a thing he needed something, an Embryo Storage. Daniel: To do this he needed to create an artificial life form who can use and store the Embryo, hence the name. While he did manage to create the life form, it failed to awaken to having 'blue eyes' and deemed a failure. Hibiki: Well that was until it spoke which caused Souichiro to believe it still has use and decided to keep her while giving her the name Es. Daniel: Es as in short for 'Embryo Storage'. Can't tell if that was very clever or very stupid on the creator's end.... Hibiki: Does it really matter? Es would become a member of the Mitsurugi Agency and was tasked to track down people called Unions and bring them in so that he could gather their 'crystal' and try and recreate the T-System. ' Daniel: Of course Unions have the power of 'Drives' making it very difficult for an ordinary person to capture, luckily for Es she isn't ordinary and carries around an Legacy Weapon known as Signati Gladio Crystalis: Murakumo, which is able to cut through a Union crystal with no problem '''Hibiki: You also need to top it off with her superhuman abilities, being able to deflect things with ease like the serial killer and union known as Ripper's knives or one of the Ten Sages Acht's ice magic. There's also her increased strength, being to pick up and throw people with ease. ' Daniel: And with those, it would go quite well for Souichiro as he was able to keep collecting those crystals until he would run into Touya Kagari and the true holder of the Embyro, Hinata Himezuru. Wanting to keep an eye on him, he sent Es to live with them and keep him under surveillance. 'Hibiki: That would turn out to be his undoing as Es would start to develop feelings for Touya, having a place to belong alongside a family. This would be no easy task, being put up against three of the Ten Sages, Ripper, and even her own creator along with his Es-N units who were designed to be better in every way compared to Es. ' ' ' Daniel: This would leave in the end, Es sacrificing herself to become the true Embyro in order to save everyone around her but came at the price of never being able to be with them anymore. Damn, that's sad, gaining feelings only to never being able to interact with those precious to you anymore. 'Hibiki: You're kinda forgetting the fact she was able to be with them once more but to be fair that wasn't exactly easy to obtain as she was forced to see them killed over and over again by a new person known as Freaks to the point where with some assistance by 'Me' she was able to create a human body with her memories to stop it from happening. ' Daniel: And with that, Es was able to spend the remainder of her life with all of her friends! Happy endings for all! '''Hibiki: Not exactly. Daniel: You're kidding, there's more?! Hibiki: Indeed. Many years later, Es would be chosen to become the Guardian of the Azure, protecting the doorway to it from any intruder that tries to step through it, however, it caused her to revert back to her original state, even forgetting about those precious to her. ''' Daniel: God that sucks...but I guess it had some uses as she became even stronger than before with her as she was entrusted with her old blade again and have her own drive Crest Arts, being able to leave behind a trail of energy with her sword and enhance her attacks. '''Hibiki: She's also been able to defeat Makoto Nanaya, Naoto Kurogane, and Tsubaki Yayoi in her Izayoi form. She could even hold her own against Susano'o for a short time thanks to her new strength. Daniel: Well as sad as it is to see what Es has become at the end, you have to admit the Azure certainly picked the right girl for the job. Es: I have faith. In my power and everybody's else! Phantom Intervention Complex Formation, deploy! Freaks: What the fuck?! She can use the Grimoire, too?! Es: Phantom Memory! XBlaze! '' Intermission Daniel: Alright the combatants are set, let'e end this debate once and for all '''Hibiki: It's time for a Death Battle!' Death Battle Something wasn't right...Well, that's an understatement, multiple things wasn't right for the likes of Minato Arisato. First of all this wasn't the gate he was protecting. The design and the size of the gate as different as this gate was grey with glowing blue designs compared to the golden cracked gate he'd always seen and the atmosphere itself...What seem to be nothing but space was what surrounded his own while this place was nothing but a white void with what seems to be clouds in the sky. Second off, he was alive. He could see, feel, touch, smell, everything a normal human could do. This seemed impossible to him as he had given up his soul to become the stone seal, stuck for eternity to prevent a being manifested from human grief called Erebus to contact Nyx who would bring The Fall and end of all humanity so he shouldn't have a body. Lastly he was in his Gekkoukan High School Uniform. This raises several questions itself, more then somehow being alive. However this will do nothing, if he wants to find answers to any of this, he needs to explore and the first on the list is this gate. Looking at it he slowly walks towards it until he was directly in front of it. Raising his hands, he slowly reaches to touch it but something suddenly kicked in as he quickly jumped back away to dodge a sword strike as a girl with an antenna blonde hair wielding a large sword landed down in front of the gate with the sword pointed at him. This girl was none other then Es. "Unidentified target found. You shall not touch these gates, the Will of the Azure commands so. You are not worthy." Es said in a emotionless tone, much like how Aigis was to Minato when she was first activated. "Leave immediately or I shall use force to make you leave." Easier said then done. If only he could return back. It was highly important he does so in order to stop Erebus but he had nowhere to go. This was his only lead so he can't just obey her and continue on his way without a care as it seems like there isn't a place in sight besides the one in front of him. He needs to hurry. "I can't..." Minato said looking down. "I just found myself here with no reason and I need to return, I need to continue protecting my friends. So I need answers, tell me them and I'll be on my way." "You...found yourself here...?" Es said looking confused. "Could this be because of the Azure Will...? If that's the case could he be the Man of the Azure...?" "Man of the Azure...?" Minato asked looking confused. "Whatever the reason you were brought here for a reason, this is what the Will of the Azure has decreed." Es said as her sword begin to glow. "If that's the case, we must fight, everything shall be cleared once we do." Without warning Es charged at Minato and slash her sword at him which he barely dodged but fell to the ground however something slide out of his pocket. Looking at it, he was slightly shocked to see a silver gun. His evoker. How was this possible but looking at the girl, she seem to have no signs of stopping. Picking it up he pointed it on the right side of his head as the girl looked at him with confusion. A dark grin was then made onto his face as all he needed to say was one word. "Per...so...na!" He pulled the trigger as a loud bang occurred and blue glass shattered on the other side of his head where he fired. The blue glass then started to form as a doll like figure with a giant harp on its back known as Orpheus appeared as it swung its harp down on Es. Responding immediately she swung her sword at the harp which caused their weapons to clash. Moving back, the figure disappeared as Minato looked at Es as he withdraw a sword and enter a stance. If he wants to have a chance at returning and save his friends he must fight. {Dodonpachi Dai-Fukkatsu Black Label Arranged Mode OST - INTERCEPTION -Noisy Town-} Minato pulled the trigger once more as an adorable little snowman wearing a blue hat known as Jack Frost materialized in front of him and unleashed several icicles straight at Es. Seeing the ice being fired at her, she charged straight fourth at Minato and started slashing away all of the icicles in her path before being mere distance away from him. Her blade started to glow before launching a vertical slash at him, causing Minato to duck to the side but was slashed against the shoulder, creating a cut on it. Stepping away, he held onto his wounded shoulder and pulled the trigger at his head once more. Orpheus appeared to his side as it begins to play its harp and a red orb suddenly appeared, hitting Es as she felt some of her strength sap away. Minato slightly smiled seeing it work while Orpheus continued to play its harp as a glowing light surround Minato's wounded shoulder and the cut healed up. With the enemy debuff and his injury healed, Minato took the opportunity to strike running towards Es and swung his sword at her. Blocking it, the two of them begin to repeatedly clash with each other however due to the debuff, Minato slowly begin to power over her until he knocked the sword away. Gaining the full advantage now, he plunge the sword directly towards her but a glyph suddenly appear behind Es as her sword that was knocked away transformed into blue energy and move towards Es, materializing back and countered the blow. Minato eyes widen as he quickly disengage. How is that possible?' ''Minato thought. '''I suppose trying to disarm her isn't an option anymore. Need to fight her at long range. Taking out a bow, he aim at Es and begin firing multiple arrows at her to which she responded by summoning several crest and launched them all at the arrows, cancelling most of them out expect for a few crest that managed to go straight towards Minato. Quickly rolling to the side, he dodged them as he pulled his Evoker again and summoned Thor. Raising its hammer, lightning was launched out and struck Es electrocuting her. Falling to the ground paralyzed from the lightning, Minato charged at Es summoning Thanatos as it begin to loom over Es with a blade in hand. Raising the blade into the air, it plunged the sword down on Es only to be suddenly impaled in the chest by a crest causing it to stop. Sharing the sudden pain, Minato stumble back placing one of his hands on his chest in pain which Es begin to observe as she begin to get back up on her feet. Does this person and the things that he summons share the same lifeforce?' ''Es thought. '''I shall update my fighting style to lethal force on those as well if that's true. Results If Minato Wins V2.png|If Minato Arisato Wins... If Es Wins V2.png|If Es Wins... Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:UltimateDespairDaniel Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:BlazBlue vs Persona Themed Death Battles Category:East themed Death Battles Category:Sword vs Magic Themed Death Battles Category:Main Protagonist Duel Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year